The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a plaything and a method for using labeled game elements and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a plaything and a method for using labeled game elements in interactive game.
Games, play structures and other similar entertainment systems are well known for providing play and interaction among children and adults. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
During the last years, interactive games, which provide rewards for making correct cognitive selections and feedback for incorrect selections have been developed. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0137004, published on Jan. 23, 2005 describes an interactive game that includes a game board, a plurality of objects, and an electronic apparatus. The electronic apparatus includes an object reader, a processor unit coupled to the card reader, a memory unit coupled to the processor unit, and a speaker coupled to the processor unit. The memory unit comprises code for prompting a player to select an object, and providing an instruction to the player.
Another example, which is described in U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0094759, published on May 22, 2003 disclosed a method of game play and constituent game components. The game is a role-playing game (RPG) with physical game pieces and rules for their use, where gamers assume the roles of imaginary characters in a fictitious storyline. The game places specific emphasis on flexible character composition, physical conflict resolution, magical powers, and the performance of weapons, tools, and technology. One objective of the game is to provide role-playing organization that is simple and physical game pieces that incorporate strategy, chance, and imagery. The game is designed in a modular way, and any module could be deployed independently to support the role-playing objectives of gamers. Characters are described by demographic information as well as numerical representations of attributes, skills, and abilities. Players' characters interact in open-ended and imaginative ways under the direction of a referee, or under an agreed-upon system for negotiating ambiguous situations. the game is distinguished from other RPGs by rule content, as well as a diversity of physical gaming components that interface with the rules. Some gaming components are represented in a static card format, containing information on their uses and effects. These cards may become interactive game pieces when they act together physically or systematically with other cards and components in the game. Sophisticated, interactive gaming devices called Artifacts—with counters that can be adjusted to represent various gaming variables-act as input/output calculators or data-restriction filters. These Artifacts typically function as a multitasking linear slide rule and/or rotary disk counter, where a gamer inputs values representing ability, chance, or circumstance on the counters, and the Artifact reveals the final effects or potential effects. Furthermore, the characters themselves are described with cards and counters. These are directed at making game-play free from manual record keeping. Gaming components may be obtained from retail outlets, Internet download sites, trading with other enthusiasts, and winning components at games and tournaments.